Implants for biological monitoring and neurological stimulation could potentially benefit many people suffering from wide range of physiological conditions, including impaired hearing and vision. MicroSound Systems (MSS) has fabricated flexible printed wiring (FPW) products with fine-scale features approaching what is required for ultra- miniature, implantable cabling and interconnects. In this application for Phase I SBIR funding, MSS proposes to develop a technology for implementing FPW structures based on new liquid crystal polymer substrates to be used for biological monitoring, neurological stimulation, and other applications. Development of this new technology is based upon leading-edge FPW multi-layer fabrication techniques incorporating thin-film substrates and UV laser drilled microvias. The new lamination and LCP material technology can potentially achieve the ultimate goal of an ultraminiature cabling and interconnect system supporting an array of diagnostic and therapeutic implantable devices. The ultra-fine-line circuit fabrication technology proposed by MSS can also be used directly for specific products such as cochlear implants, which require dense arrays of electrodes and circuit features on the scale of tens to hundreds of microns. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Ultimately, one of the larger potential markets is in neurological monitoring and stimulation, including implants. Biological monitoring and neurological stimulation are expected to be very large markets over the next decade, eventually rising to several billions of dollars. Additional markets include equipment and environment monitoring, and miniature instrumentation.